


Dare

by ClaraCivry (Kat_Of_Dresden)



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Beating, Gen, Hate Crimes, Hurt Kurt, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, Rescue Missions, Whump, Xma gang, antis take Kurt and the Xmen are angry, nightcrawler whump, portective team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 16:48:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13574769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Of_Dresden/pseuds/ClaraCivry
Summary: Somebody has taken Kurt and beat him up, presented him as a monster that needs to be extinct.The X-Men are angry.Nighcrawler whump, protective team, and anger.





	Dare

The world was full of terrible people, and sometimes not even the might X men could stop bad things from happening. Jean knew from the moment she woke up that morning that it was one of those days, that something was different, wrong.

 

Something had been taken from the school, someONE, and they hadn't been taken willingly. They had fought and tried to escape, they had known that they were being taken and screamed in their heads, but she'd been too asleep to do something and had confused everything with a dream. But it was no dream. Someone important had been abducted, she just didn't know who.

 

“Oh, no”

 

Storm, Jubilee and Scott were watching something in the television in one of the main rooms, still in their pyjamas, and it was something apparently terrible. Probably what she was feeling bad about. In another room, Hank and Charles were talking with Peter and Raven and heard the lament as well, and the TV, and something made them go to watch.

 

It was a nightmare.

 

One of those extreme right anti mutant groups had taken one of their own, beat him up, tied him up, gagged him and put him on a chair. Kurt, apparently drugged as his eyes opened and closed without any regularity, and his head lolled limply from one side to the others. Whatever they had given him had rendered his powers useless. There was a thin trail of blood coming from his mouth, and he was bruised, and bloody and everything was just plain wrong.

 

His captors were saying something about catching a demon, about the mutant threat making demons walk the earth, about these aberrations being an offense to God, a mistake, something to be eliminated. Even through the grainy footage one could see that Kurt was crying at hearing such thngs, as if the beating hadn't hurt him enough.

 

There X-Men were stunned, frozen in place, overwhelmed by anger, by grief, by sadness at their friends predicament. This was so incredibly unfair, so absolutely painful to watch, to know. For hours those men had had Kurt, for hours they had been beating him and telling horrible things about him and now they were parading him in front of the whole world as a monster, a demoniacal creature that should be executed for the safety of the world.

 

Nauseating, horrible... Unacceptable.

 

It was Ororo who broke the silence.

 

“HOW DARE THEY?”

 

Yes, everyone felt that way. How dare they take a sweet young boy and hurt him like that? A kid whose only crime was to look different? A person who was all kindness and smiles, and never doubting about helping others, even when doing so would hurt him. How dare people do anything but love him, and cherish him, and...

 

The plan was set in motion and executed in a matter of minutes.

 

Charles found Kurt's location using Cerebro, and they were there in no time, using Peter and other mutants with similar abilities. Charles had felt the anger in his students' and colleague's minds and hearts, and couldn't find it in himself to tell them to calm down, not do anything rash. He wanted to something rash too, he was angry. So angry at a world that kept using them, and hurting them, and constantly hating on them.

 

Even young innocent boys like Kurt, who only wanted to learn and help in anything they could. There were so many horrible people who committed heinous crimes, who lived lives full of hate and who hurt so many of the people around them, and yet they were free, and Kurt was drugged and beaten up tied to a chair. It was in times like these when Charles understood how Erik had become what he'd become.

 

Jean and Scott were out of control, and it was nothing short of miracle that none of those men had been killed on the spot. They were so incredibly angry at the whole situation, but couldn't face the sight of their beaten up, so they were simply scaring those men, scaring them like they had done with their friend, and tearing down their working place, with lasers, with explosions. How dare they hurt an angel like Kurt and call him a demon. How dare they pretend to be talking from a moral high ground, how dare they hurt somebody so special and important in name of their ignorance.

 

Storm, Peter and Hank got to the room where Kurt was being held, and Peter tied up the guy that was filming in a millisecond. And maybe spat on his face a little – and this was him controlling himself. What a jackass. What a bunch of horrible people, what a shameful bunch. Together with Storm, they set up a video connection of some home made movies, so the people could see the real Kurt, the wonderful person he was.

 

When it finished, Storm talked to the camera.

 

“This young mutant was taken against his will, beaten up and drugged, all because he looked different. He's been called a demon, when he is the furthest person from that I've ever known.” Her voice was breaking, but she continued. “He is my friend, and he is a kind, selfless, joyful spirit, who has nearly lost his life in more than one occasion trying to save us, and you. Because all he ever wants to do is help. He's that kind of boy. And every night, he prays for the safety of of everyone, he prays for your safety while you insult him, and hate on him and.... Please, stop hurting us. Remember who the real demons are” she said and the camera showed the captors “and leave innocent guys like my friend alone. Please... he's been hurt enough.”

 

And the camera was turned off, and the image was dead.

 

While Ororo spoke, Hank had been carefully undoing Kurt's bindings, trying to wake him up. Whatever they had given him, it had been strong and affected him a lot, skinny as he was. There was a lot of blood and Hank couldn't identify where half of it came from. Kurt's head still lolled limply from side to side and he couldn't get him to wake up. Hank growled, angry, sad. How dare they do this. And how did he allow that to happen.

 

He took the boy in his arms and started thinking of ways to help him, to make him better as quick as possible. To make him stop hurting, undo what those monsters had done.

 

Raven gathered some friends and together they dismantled the anti-mutant group, exposed every member of it, made them pay. Made them feel the hatred, the isolation, the disgust on other people's faces. She made sure sure that they lost everything. It was only what they deserved for hurting.... him.

 

How dare they.

 

The school received dozens of get well cards, flowers, chocolates, support. They guessed it was the silver lining of the whole thing. Still, it wasn't worth it.

 

Kurt had nightmares, and woke up crying and screaming, until he realised where he was and apologised for being so noisy, the sweet idiot. There was always somebody with him, to make sure he knew he wasn't alone, and not in the hands of those who should have never come near him.

 

He'd had a concussion, three broken ribs and some internal bleeding – the infirmary was suddenly overcome with volunteers wanting to help, wanting to make him feel better. Wanting to make up for the horror, the nightmare.

 

Even all banged up, Kurt smiled, but his smile wasn't as wide as before.

 

How dare they.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Please leave some feedback if you did!!


End file.
